Naya Marries In Cabo
by ScoreQ
Summary: Heather finds out about Naya's recent marriage, and signs up for the last season of glee to get Naya back.
1. Chapter 1

"**Naya Rivera Marries in Cabo!" **those were the type of magazine headlines Heather ignored unless it had a picture, even then the picture could've been altered. She took another brief look and noticed a photograph of Naya being carried bridal style in a wedding gown. This was where Heather's jaw dropped she grabbed the booklet rather nonchalantly than immediately flipped through the pages and the story she read rendered her heart in pieces. "Ma'am I can take you in this cashier" Heather looked up and acknowledged a young man in about his early 20's kind of looked like Chris Colfer if you asked her. But then every man with a quiff looks like Chris. "Brittany from glee!" she looked up at his name tag "Yes Geo" and smiled "wow I knew getting a job at this whole foods would be good, I've already met Naya Rivera, Blake Lively, and I think James Franco not sure" Heather coughed feigning an I don't care attitude. What the heck was Naya doing at whole foods, she hates organic-y stuff. "Yeah hey Geo can you just ring me up I'm kind of in a hurry" the boy immediately started scanning her groceries "Yeah yeah no problemo, hey not to intrude in your business" as soon as she heard that she rolled her eyes inwardly "But I saw a pic of your baby on twitter not too long ago and wow he is the cutest, god bless him" okay not what she was expecting, she was expecting hey were you and Naya really together blah blah blah. But at the mention of Eli she couldn't help but blush "Thank you man he really is the cutest" "That'll be $104.05" Heather swiped her card paying for her things "Here's your receipt Ms. Lopez" he winked, nope there it was at least he didn't use Naya's real last name. Rolling her cart to her parked SUV she noticed a couple of men walking towards her with professional cameras, "fuck, shit" Heather quickly popped her trunk and at the speed of light loaded her things, she hated paparazzi. "Ms. Heather Morris, care to pose for some pictures and answer a couple of questions" the two men next to Mr. Greasy fore head snapped two pictures of her "well your friends already got pictures of me, that's enough isn't it?" she smiled but inside she was fuming. Rolling the cart away from her car she unlocked her car and stepped inside it "How do you feel about Naya's recent but spontaneous wedding" she shrugged "Didn't even know she got married, bye guys watch your feet" she backed up her car and zoomed away from the parking lot.

When Heather got home and put all her groceries away she texted Kevin, **_[is it true? Naya really married big Sean?]_** She quickly sent another text to Taylor **_[Hey are you still staying at Scottsdale till tomorrow?]_** her phone chimed **_[Yeah if you don't mind? Pops wants to stay with Eli for another day] [Aw no it's okay give him a big kiss and hug for me. To Eli not pops ]_** Setting her phone down Heather opened her laptop up she was determined to research this whole Naya marrying fiasco, when her phone chimed again _**[she didn't marry Big Sean they ended the engagement remember?]**_ Heather sighed it was a huge relief after all she did want Naya back, she just didn't know how she was going to get her back. Her phone chimed again she found it weird _**[she married Ryan Dorsey]**_ Heather's eyes bugged out she dropped her phone and felt an ache in her heart, who the heck is Ryan Dorsey? She immediately pressed the call button and called Kevin. "Hey hemo" "Who is Ryan Dorsey and why the heck did she marry him?" "Whoa there, do you remember when we were filming the New York episode and after you, Naya, and Mark hit up club place" Heather's mind started rifling through memories and she remembered being at said club and being extremely jealous because Naya was grinding on some sleaze ball who introduced himself to the gang as Ryan. Bingo. "What she married him? That sleaze ball?!" "Heather relax and he really isn't a sleaze ball" uh yes he is who the heck marries after like a week of dating? "Britney Spears?" "What?" "You were thinking out loud again" "Whatever but I thought that they lost contact? Has Naya lost her mind?" "I don't know what to tell you hemo you should hash this out with her" "I will" "Good do you have her new number?" "No that's what I was just gonna ask" "Well hemo bad news I don't have it" you could practically hear the smirk in his tone "Ugh Kevin do you know who would have her number?" "Well I would start out with Telly but even they lost contact so er… I guess your only option is Ryan" "Kevin are you serious I barely even know her new beau" "Murphy hemo Murphy not Dorsey but Murphy. Remember him creator of our hit show glee… in case you don't remember that either" Kevin let out a loud chortle "Yeah bye Kevin it was nice hearing from you" "Bye boo thang."

Heather leaned back on her couch exhausted, what really is going through Naya's head she just ups and marries a random person. And the fact that they lasted more than 55 hours says something. She started going through her contacts list and saw Nay Nay with an angel emoji she clicked it, and called. Not knowing whose number it belongs to now since Naya changed her number. "Hello?" at the voice Heather almost shit herself "Helloo?" it was her "Hey Naya" Heather's voice came out in a scared little peep, "Uh hey?" Naya sounded annoyed. "Do you know who you're speaking to?" Heather heard a huge gasp on the other line, yup. She now knows who is speaking to her, "Heather?" Heather's face grew into a painful smile "Yes Nay, how you been?" "I've been great, I just got married" "Yeah I know I saw the tabloids and almost burst into te-" "Yeah Heather can I call you later Lucy just peed all over the place" Heather swallowed a lump in her throat "Yeah of course, don't forget" "Great bye" and just like that the line went dead. So this was it, no more Heather and Naya, Heather thought. A strange ringing tone came from the kitchen Heather stood up remembering that she actually had a house phone "Morris Hubbell residence" she was starting to hate the sound of those two last names together "Hey Heather its Brad we kind of need your decision on signing up to return to glee now" Heather's eyes bulged out and just like that her smile turned mischievous "Will Naya return too?" "Yes she signed for 3 episodes only" "Great sign me up as well" "Really? Wow I thought it'd take more convincing you" "Well let's just say that it'll be the last time we'll all be together being it the last season of glee" "No of course I know but still if I knew it would've been this easy at the end I would've not pestered you all this time" Heather remembers that Brad and Ryan wouldn't stop calling her ever since she returned to season 5 "Well there you go Brad" "Great hearing from you Hemo, say hi to baby and hubby" "Will do, bye" "See you soon!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Flashback 2010- _

_Sunlight seeped through the silk curtain fabric, into Heather's room cascading over the two women. They were naked due to the previous night, with only a thin sheet covering their bodies, when a loud ringing of a phone was heard throughout the spacious hotel room. Naya upon hearing this sound only snuggled in closer to Heather, the ringing persisted _

"_Mhmm sh-Heather pick up" _

_Heather only held on to Naya tighter "who is it?" she said with sleep in her voice "I don't know whoever it is, is fucking annoying" the phone stopped ringing, they were about to settle back into their slumber until it began to ring again "ugh I'll get it" Heather reached over to grab the hotel phone when the sheets fell to her thighs and Naya noticed a bunch of scratch marks and bruises on Heather's torso and neck. The sight immediately sprung Naya out of bed, she was no longer tired. Standing up and covering her mouth no longer caring about baring all and being completely in the nude in front of Heather._

"_Hello?"… "Yes Ms. Morris front desk speaking, I'm calling on behalf of- hold on ma'am. What's your name again sir" _

"_uh Taylor Hubbel Ms." When Heather heard who had spoken in the background the realization had dawned on her "Yes Mr. Taylor Hubbel here says that he knows you and would like to come up to your room. Can you confirm?" Heather looked over at Naya now confused because Naya herself looked dumbfounded when she saw Naya pointing at herself, she looked down and let out a loud gasp "Ms. Morris? Can you confirm that you know this man?" Heather shook her head soon realizing that the women over the phone couldn't see her "uh yeah, I know him" "Great shall I send him up?" "Yeah yeah send him bye" _

"_Crap Nay Taylor's here" _

"_What how did he know that you were at this hotel?" Heather shrugged. They soon realized the state they were in and rushed. Naya put on the hotels complimentary bathrobe not knowing what to do she ran into the bathroom. _

_Heather quickly put on some clothes and brushed her hair a bit looking herself in the mirror she realized that there was a hickey on her neck, running around trying to find some way to cover it up there was a knock on the door. Fuck she thought. She eyed Naya's scarf and quickly wrapped it around her neck, Naya's scent quickly engulfing her she couldn't help but blush. Opening the door there stood Taylor in a leather jacket, baseball cap and in his hands two pieces of paper that looked like tickets and from his Yankee get down she highly doubted that it wasn't a baseball game they were going to. "Hey babe, took you awhile the receptionist was so close to calling security on me" he leaned over to kiss her as his lips wrapped around hers she pictured it was Naya's plump ones. Backing away all of a sudden Taylor just brushed it off as Heather being in one of her moods._

"_Aren't you gonna let me in babe?" _

"_Yeah, duh come in"_

_Heather remembered that Naya was in the bathroom hiding and felt a sudden pang in her heart, it was weird because at this moment she wasn't worried about being caught she was just hurt because Naya was hiding. The love of her life, was pushed away into the bathroom like some dirty little secret all because she didn't know what to do with her life anymore. She pictured Naya huddled in the bathroom scared of any movements nearing the bathroom door and that just did it for her, tears started to well in her eyes. Wiping her eyes she turned around_

"_So Taylor what brings you to New York I thought you had a championship baseball thingy" _

"_What brings me is that I haven't seen you in like 2 months and I missed you. So I thought screw this I could go to New York for a day and spend some much needed time with my girl" _

"_4 weeks Taylor" he scoffed "Shit so what that's still too long" he leaned and kissed Heather. The kiss was getting heated when a door flailed open Heather broke the kiss and saw Naya walking out of the bathroom "Taylor what's up man, hey hemo thanks for letting me use your bathroom, you know I think Dianna is still using our bathroom that girl takes so long anyway bye have fun guys" Naya's voice broke at the last few words she said. Heather could barely say anything back before Naya darted by them so fast that what was left was her scent and a cold gust of wind._

Heather couldn't stop thinking about how sad Naya seemed for the rest of the week that they were in New York. If it broke her heart back then it still managed to till this day. Walking to her kitchen to grab a night snack she plopped down on her bed looking through her messages

"Blah… you're annoying… ew why is he even texting me"

When she put her phone down to finally get some sleep her phone beeped, when she leaned over to look her heart just about dropped at who texted her **[it was nice talking to you today]** just when she was going to text back another message came through **[I miss you Heather.]** at that moment a tear rolled down her cheek, instead of replying back she laid down hugged her pillow and went to sleep hoping to dream of her.

The next morning Heather woke up fully rested. She got out of bed to make coffee when she noticed the faint smell of coffee already "the fuck?" she grabbed a magazine on her nightstand and rolled it up walking stealthily to her kitchen when she noticed the living room tv turned to nick jr. and her baby watching yo gabba gabba sitting on his high chair, her heart melted at the sight she walked over to him and kissed his cheek "hi baby" the baby squirmed and giggled at the sight of his mother, Heather carried Elijah out of his high chair and walked over to Taylor who was sitting on the bar-stool smiling at the scene unraveling in front of him, he took a sip of his coffee "We decided to come a bit early and I saw you sleeping peacefully, didn't wanna wake you" he shrugged and gave Heather a half smile. Its moments like this that makes Heather feel like the ultimate bitch for not wanting to be with him, but the heart wants what it wants, and it's been yearning for Naya for quite some time now.

"That's fine, I missed Eli-" she cleared her throat

"Uh I missed you guys"

Hoping Taylor wouldn't catch on to her very obvious fake cough, Taylor chuckled "its fine babe you can say you missed Eli more than me" he winked at her and left the kitchen, she stood there bouncing Elijah in one arm while holding his tiny little palm to her mouth pressing light kisses to it.

Later on that day the family were cuddled into the brown suede couch watching The Croods, Heather on one side of the connecting couch with Elijah on her chest and Taylor on the other side lounging with his ipad in hand. Heather too engrossed in the movie more so than her son, saw a flash through her peripheral vision, she looked at Taylor who was now smiling down at his ipad "he's so big now, remember when he was 2 months and barely made it across your chest" moving his hands to show her the picture, smiling she caressed Elijah's back "yeah, our boy's getting so big" Heather pressed a light kiss to his smooth head when the house phone started ringing startling the baby "now who could that be on a Sunday night" Taylor said sarcastically before sitting up "just let it go to voice-mail if it was important one of our cells would've been ringing" he shrugged and went back to lying down.

"You've reached Heather, Taylor, and baby Eli leave a message!"

Heather felt nostalgic at how enthusiastic she sounded in the recorded message, she had recorded that right after getting back from the hospital after giving birth to Elijah.

"Hey Heather, Brad here just calling to let you know we're having a meeting with all the cast members tomorrow at 1pm sharp! So be there lazy, we have to start discussing season 6! I'll email you all the deets tomorrow morning, Take care"

"You have no new messages."

…


	3. Chapter 3

Quite a few alerts, and some reviews. soo happy to see that you guys are liking this story so far

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. More to comee :))

by the way did ya'll see Heather's tweet about her speaking spanish? its so obvi that britt'll be talking to santanas abeula, omggg cant wait till season 6

Chapter 3-

Taylor looked at Heather while Heather stood up in an attempt to stop the voice mail that already had stopped "Why didn't you tell me you're going back to glee again?" Taylor said he sounded almost hurt "It was in the heat of the moment I literally signed up yesterday" Taylor got up and started pacing the room and said with an exasperated tone

"You couldn't wait to at least talk to me first?"

Heather scoffed "Well who died and made you my father, I didn't know I had to ask you to do just about everything"

"No but like uh but like a decision this big, ya know one that could alter my- uh our life"

Heather looked at Taylor in disbelief "Excuse me your life?"

"Yeah our schedule, like who's gonna care for Eli when I'm out doing stuff?"

Heather carried Elijah and started walking towards the bedrooms "It's called a baby carrier you know things mommies and daddies use to take their babies with them and last time I checked I didn't make Eli alone, I could use help sometimes"

Eli was babbling while Heather was putting him down to bed "babies gotta go to sleep too Eli" she leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead leaning on his crib and looking at her baby a tear rolled down her cheek. She spoke quietly and somberly to Elijah, "where did it all go wrong Eli" Elijah looked up at Heather trying to fight his sleepiness and stare at his mother "night baby"

When Heather walked into her room she saw Taylor already curled up under the covers, walking over to her side of the bed she turned off her nightstand lamp and laid down gently. Taylor stirred and turned over putting an arm around Heather's waist, he leaned over and nestled into Heather's hair "its okay Heather, I wasn't really mad it's just you know with Naya being on glee and your history I just get insecure." Heather's eyes started to get watery because she really didn't want to break Taylor's heart but the inevitable was coming.

Next morning, Heather got up early walked over to Elijah's room he was still sleeping soundly and it was too early to wake him up. She checked her emails and there was one from Brad just as he so loudly promised yesterday

[Fellow Glee Cast,  
>It is I thee Brad Falchuk… okay never mind. Meeting is changed still today though just at 11am, at paramount studios, stage 14 briefing office as always. Also the meeting will just be a brief session about our scheduling and so on. COME IT IS URGENT (goes to you Heather!) See you all there!]<p>

Heather giggled at the brief mention of her, looking on her stove to check the time "8:37 am" I have enough time she thought. So immediately she started making coffee and turned on her tv to cartoons, when Taylor came strolling into the kitchen scratching his head and putting his glasses on

"Mornin' babe" Heather cringed at Taylor calling her babe

"Morning Tay, how'd you sleep?" "Eh you know like a baby" he winked at her and smiled goofily

To which she found so domestic, kind of like the old times. "So at 1pm you're outta here right?"

Taking a bite out of a muffin Heather answered "actually at like 10:45 Brad changed the time"

Taylor looked like he was going to say something against that when Heather stared at him "That's uh fine" she nodded and smiled "much better" throwing a piece of muffin to which Taylor caught in his mouth and clapped like a seal afterwards "I swear you belong in a circus" Heather walked to the bathroom to get ready for the meeting.

It was 10am when Heather was actually ready and presentable she was wearing a light blue maxi skirt that hugged her figure nicely, with a white tank top and a jean jacket. Walking to her hallway mirror she started applying red lipstick "You look nice" Taylor's voice emerged from behind he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and proceeded to kiss Heather on the neck, Heather squirmed a bit

"Tay don't you see what I'm doing?" she moved away from him turned around and pressed a light chaste kiss to his cheek, walking over to Elijah who was inside his pack and play and doing the same

"Have fun today guys!" as Heather approached the front door she turned and looked at her home once more, Taylor was already sitting on the couch eating granola bar after granola bar, Elijah was holding himself up on the edge of the pack and play babbling and drooling. She smiled earnestly thinking that maybe after today things won't really be the same.

When Heather arrived at paramount she spotted Naya's range rover parked, she didn't find it weird because Naya was always known to be early. Coincidentally Heather found a parking spot two cars down from Naya's, gathering her things and exiting her car she looked around nonchalantly hoping to spot Naya somewhere she knew chances were slim to none, but still remained to scope out the area for the love of her life. While she was locking her car and checking her appearance on her car window her phone vibrated **[I see you lol]** it was Naya, Heather quickly looked up and around to see if she saw Naya too

**[I'm in my car]**

Heather started walking towards Naya's jeep with every step she took the butterflies in her stomach grew more intense, she started blushing when she saw Naya's face through the windshield. "Hey" Naya called out, Heather's face lit up

"Hey Nay" god she missed saying that.

"Come in" it took Heather two seconds to realize she was just standing in front of the jeep, her motor skills immediately reacted upon hearing Naya's voice. She walked over to the vehicle's passenger side, opened the door and climbed up to sit down,

"I never realized how high up this car was from the ground" Heather said as she sat down, thinking that this car was so big for such a tiny person like Naya. Naya chuckled at Heather's statement.

"Yeah well I like my cars how I like my girls" Naya turned her head to look at Heather "tall"

The girls both broke into a much needed laughter, the laugh died down with a couple of sighs, Heather subconsciously reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. Ugh why do I always cry when I laugh she thought.

"That has got to be the most corniest thing you've said Nay" Heather shifted in her seat to face Naya, leaning her head on the headrest, Naya mirrored the blonds actions. Heather reached up and took Naya's sunglasses off, they were prohibiting her from seeing those brown eyes that she loved to stare at, they looked each other in the eyes, and Heather could see tears welling in the corner of Naya's beautiful dark brown eyes. The girls stared at each other longer, she could see in Naya's eyes how truly sad and vulnerable she was and it broke her heart, she took Naya's hand and held it in both her hands rubbing the brunettes palm with her thumb. It has always been her way of telling Naya that she loves her and is always there for her and will never abandoned her. Heather couldn't help but feel her heart strings break one by one because she did exactly that. Abandoned her one true love.

A phone vibrating ruined the moment the girls were in, Naya took her hands back on to her lap

"It's yours, mine isn't on vibrate"

Heather grabbed her purse and fished her phone out of the messy designer bag, that was one thing Heather loved that was designer. Purses. She could care less about her clothes just as long as she had a great Michael Kors bag to go with. The vibration was just a phone reminder telling her about the meeting

"It was just a reminder" Heather said while turning her phone so Naya could see it, Naya looked at her car's digital clock

"11:10" she smirked at Heather "we're late" "great now the whole cast is going to think we were up to something" Heather thought

"So let them" Heather looked at Naya in shock, the brunette shook her head in amusement "you were uh… thinking out loud again"

"oh, well let's go" Heather opened the car door and got out, they closed the door simultaneously. Naya walked up to the sidewalk that they were parked in front of, that's when Heather took in Naya's appearance. She looked breathtakingly gorgeous, the caramel skinned girl had on leather jeans with black opened toed pumps and a black blouse cut off that showcased her deliciously smooth back. Naya put on her glasses and spoke to Heather

"You're gonna catch flies in that pretty mouth hemo" the brunette smirked at Heather and started walking with a bit more swing in her hips towards stage 14, Heather chuckled and started walking to catch up to her love.


End file.
